AATC: Total recall
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Douglas Quade goes to rekall little does he know any memory of his former life as construction worker is gone but he as a new life as he works with this new person in his life Melena to take down Cohagen a real Jerk can they do it or are they to late? R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 visions of mars

_DREAM STATE_

_As we were walking along side the ridges of mars we looked out into the sky wondering of what's going on . Then again we were about to keep going when the ground I stepped on gave way of course me falling to my doom my partner could do nothing but watch as I cracked my helmet on a rock . My eyes started to budge out of my sockets as I kept screaming . _

With in that instant I woke up I was covered in sweat my darling wife Lori looked over to me and noticed something was wrong . " Honey ,Honey what's wrong?" Asked Lori . " I don't know" I said . " Its mars isn't it" she said getting serious . For once I winced when she said that word 'mars' made my skin tingle and send a cold shiver up my spine . " I can't believe your jealous of the dream" I said with a smile on my face.

" Its not funny you keep dreaming about her every night ,every night its the same thing and every time you wake up with the same look on your face like you just seen a damn ghost" she added . I soon got a bad idea in my head so I pulled her close to me as she tried to fight me but it was no luck I was stronger than her. " LET ME GO" she protested . She kept hitting me but I felt as if it were nothing . " Come on baby your the only one that I love" I said seductively . "You really mean it" she asked . "Of course" I replied .

" I can give you something to dream about" she said and unveiled her chest. And damn I couldn't get enough of the view I wanted all of her and all of her I was going to get . So after we were done making out on the bed we both got dressed and I headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast . I was watching the news about mars and Cohagen what a bonehead but it seems that the rebels are putting up quite the fight . Sometimes I swear I could be there helping out but quite frankly i'm here on earth how can I help the people on mars .

Then again who would even care . After we had breakfast I headed off to work . " Have a nice day" was all I heard as I kept walking . Soon I got to the construction yard and started my work just wondering if I could ever go to mars and hang around here cause on earth its just plain crap not that no one really cares . " Harry" I said . " Harry!" I repeated "HARRY"I yelled . That finally got his attention . " You heard of reakall?" I asked .

" You know where they sell those fake memories" I added . " oh rekall rekall rekall yea I heard of that place, this one time a guy went there got himself lobotomized" Said Harry . " don't go there my friend once you go in they will fuck up your mother fucking brain you won't be the same person you once were" he added . " Guess not" I said . And we got back to work I just kept wondering what it would be like to travel to mars … I just thought in my mind

" _Fuck that might as well check out this rekall place and see what all the fuss is about oh well no harm done right?" _I thought_ as soon as I got the chance I got off work and headed off to rekall just to check it out and maybe see what all the fuss is about that place" _I thought . As I kept walking I finally reached the double doors and wondered if I should take this risk then again I frankly didn't care I just wanted to see what else I could do and this was one of them . Having made my decision I walked through and I looked around so I headed over to a control pannel and selected Douglass Quade after that walked over to a desk with a lady doing her nails didn't really wanna ask though and asked me this

" Good afternoon and welcome to rekall how can I help you" Asked Tiffany. " Doug Quade I have an appointment" I said . " That will be one moment Mr. Quaide" Said Tiffany. I noticed that she said something but I think that I saw a man walking out . " Bob McClain its good to see you , Come on in its through here" Said Bob . So I knew for a fact that this guy was legit funny thing is I didn't know what I was getting myself into. But then again like I even cared . " Ok so what are you interested in" Asked Bob .

" well I wanna take a trip to mars" I said . " Mars? I'm sure you wanna go on one of our saturn cruises there going nuts over those" Said Bob . " I didn't say Saturn I said Mars" I said restating what I wanted . " Alright Mars it is now the traditional Mars Package would run you about 999 credits but what is the difference" Asked Bob . " hmm me" I said pretending to be stupid . " Right where ever you are its you always the same old you and for a usual trip you have croockide taxi drivers lost luggage and Bad weather But traveling with rekall is always first class" Said Bob.

"_Sounds like this guy knows what he's talking about but lets see how far I can go with this _I thought " Now if you want a longer trip it might cost you more but while on mars you can go as different People like a Famous Jock or a playboy" Said Bob .

"Secret Agent how much is that" I asked . " Your going to love this ,ok so your a Secrete Agent Back under Deep cover on your most important mission yet people are trying to kill you left and right you meet this exotic Woman I don't wanna spoil it for you Doug but you Save the Girl Kill the Bad guys and save the Entire Planet now you tell me is it worth a measly 300 Credits " Asked Bob. " Yea I think it is Book me up" I said . He then went on to explain the ego trip its where you take a trip from yourself oh but little did I know that they were going to erase my memory and play dumb like someone else did it .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The beginning of a new life

**Meanwhile with Dr. Lul and Quade **

As I walked out of Mr. McClain's office I could tell that this was going be awesome but then again I didn't know what was going to happen I just kept thinking to myself _"What the hell have I gotten myself into this time" _I thought as I kept walking . Finally I gotten to the doors and I figured that there stood Dr. Lul and her assistant Ernie . "Hello I'm and that's Ernie my assistant and why don't you take a seat in that chair so we can strap you in" said Lul . " Alright" I replied . So I walked over to the odd looking seat and sat down in it and man did it feel comfortable . Soon velcrow straps were put on my wrists she made sure that they were tightly secured .

" hmm blue skies on mars huh sounds awesome" said Ernie as he entered it into the program . " Don't worry hardly anything fucks up around here" she reassured me . I looked at her then at Ernie then back at her wondering if this was going to hurt like hell .

" uh quick question is this going to hurt like shit" I asked . " Nope we are far beyond needles trust me what we have here won't hurt a bit trust me you won't feel a thing" she said . It looked like a gun but it was used for medical purposes . "Alright I trust you" I replied . And with that she put it up to my neck and pulled the trigger I felt a bit of pain but nothing beyond bleeding .

" Alright now were going to ask you some questions to help program and if you answer truthfully you will enjoy yourself a whole lot more" added Lul . " Fine with me" I replied . Soon she brought down some sort of odd looking TV that showed several woman's heads some I never saw and some I could recognize . " How do you like your women red head ,Auburn,Brunette,blonde,black" she asked . " Auburn" I replied . And with that that face was selected . " Agressive,Sleezy,demoure, Be honest" she said . "Sleezy" I said . I could feel my eyes starting to drop but I kept them open long enough to see my soon to be new wife . "41A Ernie" she called . Soon I felt myself fall into this sleep . " When he wakes up he won't remember jack fuckin shit" said Ernie .

_**With Bob Mclain and some customer **_

"Its look's good and all but I don't' even get a souvenir" she said . " NOT true for just a few more credits we even give a chance to try it out yourself" said Bob . Little did he know some serious shit was going on . "Bob" Yelled lul . " Yea what is it" he said annoyed . " we need your help at the moment we have a serious problem here" said Lul . " Look I'm with a very important client" said Bob . " Look we could use a EXTRA pair of hands" Demanded Lul . " Fine I'm on my way" said Bob . And with that he left.

"Tiffany don't let her leave" shouted bob . And much to his dismay he found a ragining Quade with only to people holding him down he was going on and on about mars . " try to calm down" said Bob . And with that he snapped busted one of his arms out the velcrow restraints and grabbed his neck choking him to death .

" MY NAME ISN'T QUADE ASSHOLE I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW" Growled Quade . Finally Ernie held him down long enough to pop him full of drugs to keep him sedated . " it isn't like you couldn't do some simple god damn double implant" said Bob . " I"m afraid that isn't possible" said Lul. " And why the fuck not" he asked . " Cause we haven't implanted it yet" snapped Lul. " Someone has erased his memories" said Lul " He's been going on and on about mars its like he's been really been there" she added .

" Use your head you dumb bitch he's acting up the seceret agent portion of his ego trip" said Bob. " wait wait someone were talking about the motherfucking agency" said Ernie . " SHUT THE FUCK UP" yelled Lul . " Bob the Client's gone" said Tiffany. " Alright here's what were going to do Ernie dump him around back and into a cab Tiffany you help him Lul try to get in there and clean up what you can i'll go and destroy his file and refund his money and if anyone ANYONE comes asking we never heard of douglas Quade" He added . " I'll try its quite a mess in there" said Lul .

_**Back with Quade **_

It was three or four hours later I found myself in a cab going somewhere so I heard some whistling the last thing I remember I was fighting off some bonehead doctors and a stupid man calling himself bob then again it was just a blur to me I was no longer houser I'm Quade Doug quade secrete agent working for the rebels here on earth . I had to find out who I was . " Uh excuse me but where am I" I asked the robot . Soon the robot turned around while the vehicle was still driving shocking as it was that shouldn't be possible then again nothing was . " Why your in a Johnny cab" said the robot . " Uh right just how did I get here" I asked .

" I'm sorry can you rephrase the question" said the robot . That really got my blood boiling I wasn't in the mood for his fucking shit machines can't trust them yeesh. " Alright how did I get in this taxi" I asked again . " The door opened you get in,Hell of a day isn't it" answered the robot . _" Oh you have NO idea how about getting popped full of drugs people going in and errasing your motherfucking memories and dumping you in a cab yea that's fun as shit ,NOT"_I thought bitterly . Soon I arrived at the local parking lot where I got out . " Thank you for riding johnny cab hope you enjoyed the ride" said the robot . _" Yea fucking right jackass yeesh were's the radio when you wanna listen to it lousy taxi drivers what a dumbass well fuck that next time i'm taking my own car FUCK that" _I thought bitterly . Soon I was greeted with my old friend from the construction site .

" Hey how was your trip to mars" asked Harry . I was clearly confused I didn't know what the fuck he was talking about but then again I never did know oh well time to play dumb . " Uh what trip" I asked . " You went to rekall remember I told you not to but you went anyway ,come on i'll buy you a drink" he offered . " Sorry I'd love but I really need to get home" I said and just when I was heading up the stairs there were these guys that grabbed me and dragged me to an alleyway lucky for me I knew how to fight with or without a gun . "What the fuck did I do wrong tell me" I demanded . " YOU BLABBED QUADE YOU BLABBED ABOUT MARS" yelled harry . " Are you fuckin crazy I don't know anything about mars" I said . Next thing I knew they threw me up against a wall then turned me around with Harry holding a gun right at me . " Harry your making a big mistake you got me mixed up with someone else" I said .

" Nuh-ah pal you got yourself mixed up" said Harry . And that's when I snapped first chance I got I kicked the two guys in the nuts one guy tried to throw a punch I symply grabbed his wrist twisted it behind his back one guy tried to do the same I just put my hand on his face and slammed there heads together . I then kicked harry in the shin and tried to snap his neck then take his gun that's when I shot every single person .

Soon every single person fell dead . I figured I should take the gun home with me and try to wash it off so I did just that I tucked the gun in the back of my pants and hide it under my jacket along with my shirt and I headed out of the alleyway and made my way home . By the time I got home my wife was working on some sort of tennis lesson she said that I was having paranoid delusions well I showed her the blood on my hands and said this

'you call this a delusion' shocked as she was she said she was going to call a doctor oh boy was that a bad idea she actually called Rictor while I was washing up I did wash up the gun and keep it on hand in the bedroom I had a shotgun should anyone try to break in I was lucky enough to keep on my gun rack that I had a long time as for the ammo I kept it in my computer desk after I washed up I cleaned my hands splashed some water on my face and dried it off and headed out into the kitchen . In that instant some shots were fired I didn't know where she had a flashlight along with a gun similar to mine wasting no time I made a bolt for the counter when she was out I made bolt for it just before she was able to fire again I dove for her knocking the gun out of her hand I managed to get her in a head lock and drag her over to the nearest light switch I hit it revealing my wife Lori .

" Lori?" I asked and in that instant she elbowed me in the stomach and kicked me in the nuts I was able to dodge her every attack though I made the very mistake I backed her up to the sink which had a knife in it not my best decision . " Why are you doing this Lori" I asked again . Soon she slashed at me arm I felt a sting of pain go through me wasting no time I managed to get the knife out of her hand and hold the gun to her head . " talk I said talk" I demanded . " I'm not your wife" she replied .

" Oh the hell your not" I snarled . " I dont' remember our wedding let alone the six months we've been together" she pleaded . _"If that's true then what the fuck did the people at rekall do to me"_ I thought as I held her . " remember our wedding all the time we spent together" I said . " All of that was implanted" she replied . " Oh and i'm guessing the job was implanted as well" I shot back. " No the job was real the agency set it up I was written in as your wife so I could watch over you and make sure you didn't do anything , Sorry quade your whole life is just a dream" she admitted .

" well alright then if i'm NOT me who the fuck am I" I asked wanting an answer. " Beats me I just work here, Doug there's something you should know our lives were the best but what ever those motherfuckers did to your brain I hope you find the answers that you seek" she told me . I glanced at the screen and noticed some guys then it hit me I was setup . " Cleaver girl you loured me into a trap" I said with the gun still pointed at her . " you wouldn't shoot me would you doug after all we've been through" she pleaded for her very life . " Maybe not but I hope you do get shot" I said I then went into the bedroom to get my shotgun and into the kitchen to get all the ammo that I needed for this . And in that instant I knocked her out cold .

" Nice knowing you" I told her and I was gone while the three stooges were heading up to the apartment I was long gone . Soon the three stooges were hot on my trail I was lucky enough to load my shotgun . _" This is it seems everyone's after me oh well doesn't matter I have to get off earth and at least go somewhere and AWAY from earth"_ I thought I headed down a staircase and through some sort of weapon detecting screen of course some of the same people were coming at me with guns so I jumped at the screen and made a run for it so I headed for the escalator hoping that this shotgun of mine works . And oh boy I couldn't loose them but I had an idea .

I was cut off but I noticed the same guys at the front of the escalator and the back heading up . They started to fire so I hid behind a dead man . Not my best for idea for cover . So I fired back with my shotgun two went down I put my shot gun on my back and whipped out my pistol and fired at the third . He went down in a few shots . At the very second I made a bolt for the subway train just before the train hit the tunnel I got inside while the bone heads tried to shoot at me so I managed to get away safely


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The trip to mars

_**meanwhile still on the subway train **_

As soon as I got off I knew what I had to do get to a local gunstore and get more ammo for my shotgun just to keep loaded and maybe get more weapons should something happen though if you think about it . "Hey welcome my favorite customer what can I get ya" he asked . " I need ammo for my shotgun and maybe a couple of submachine guns" I said . " Alright I can get you the ammo now the submachine guns which ones do you need" he asked . " I need a MP5 a UMP45 an UZI and that should do it" I said . " Alright I can get you those" he replied .

" anything else you need" he called . " Yea how about a M4A1 along with an M16A2 maybe a sawn off shotgun" I said . " not a problem after all I can tell that your going to need them there free of charge" he said . " Thanks" I replied . "You had better get going those two really want you for something I don't even know about yet" he said . And with that I was gone took a johnny cab to a local hotel . _" Finally at least I can rest... then again" _I thought as I answered " yea who is this" I asked . " Listen don't hang just listen and do exactly as I say that unless you want your door kicked down in less then 5 minutes" he said . " Now wrap a towel around your head get it nice and wet that should muffle the signal" he said . And I did just that made sure to get the towel though I really doubt it would muffle the signal so I headed back out of the bathroom and straight to the phone . " Now go to the window,go" he said . Of course I went to the window . " Do you see me down here" he asked . I only nodded my head . " Good I'm going to set this down here once you get it just keep moving" he said . I knew better to not ask questions . O f course by the time I got to the suit case some stupid woman thought it was hers .

" Uh pardon me madam but I believe that's mine" I said . Of course she was so stupid that said this . " I don't see your name on it" she said . " Well someone lent it to me" I shot back . She knew I wasn't going to back down. " Go find your own bag" she shot . " But madam I need it" I said finally yanking it out of her hands . " FUCK YOU ASSHOLE" she yelled .

" yea go suck a dick" I fired back and gave her the middle finger and left . It wasn't long before the bone heads Ricter and his goon were hot on my tail once again . But they didn't know that I was carrying a full load of assault rifles submachine guns a two pistols . So I bailed into a johnny cab stupid robot I ripped it from its post and its time that I started to drive not doing a good job they got some free shots but managed to get away in the nick of time . Finally I parked it at an old cement factory lucky me . " the fair is 18 credits please" said the busted robot . " Sue me dickhead" I shot back . With a final jolt of electricity the taxi shot toward me I managed to get out of the way but it went BOOM so finally I made my way inside and that was when I set everything down lucky me I had my wallet with me the whole time so I stored away the ID's as for the money I stashed it my other jacket pocket . So finally I took out this huge thing it had a recorded message so I finally played it since everything was set to go.

_**MESSAGE FOR DOUGLAS QUADE**_

" _**Hey old buddy apparently things have changed since my day so you went to rekall to get a secret agent implant instead they fucked you up and erased your memories of you and your wife lori well I think I can help you they implanted you with a tracking bug while they had you sedated now don't worry old friend pick up this thing in the case not to worry its self guiding all you do is shove it up your nose as soon as you hear the crunch your there now listen its my nose to just to make you aware there's more most of my life I've played for the wrong team till I met someone a woman and I learned a few things like I was fooled by the other team into thinking that I could do something for the better good of mankind this woman is Meleena trust me if she is what you Imagined in your dreams then she's quite real once you get to mars oh yes your going to mars as soon as you get there **__**check in to the local hotel clerk then go meet Melenna she's going to change your tune big time just trust me" **_

_**MESSAGE PAUSE**_

Doing what I needed to be done I took the device out of the case and rammed it straight up my nose and apparently he was right when I hear the crunch I'm there lucky me it was a bitch to pull out but it was worth it the next thing I saw some flash lights had to figure it was Ricter and his goons so I stashed everything in the case and took the message with me so I could hear more cause I knew there was more on there than just go meet some girl I dreamed up when I was in bed well as it just happens I was damn lucky to get out of there so I disguised myself as a woman and took a flight to mars . My life on earth is long gone and its time that I start my life on mars.

Once I was on board I heard things about how this cohagen person is raising the price of air ? Sounds like this jackass is a total dictator to me and I'm going to put him in his place weather he likes it or not was. A real jerk if you ask me putting a price on air oh lucky me well to damn bad time to cut you down buddy . So I just kicked back and relaxed the whole trip there just thinking about how i'm going to change anything I made sure to hide my weapons but how am I going to hide my shotgun well don't worry I made sure I carried a case just for that my submachine guns were tucked in the case in good snug fit along with my sawn off and my two pistols for the moment I only carried my six shot revolver I had it since I was 30 once I got off I headed straight for the check in stand goodness me it ddin't take long to get through security and they didn't even notice the guns what boneheads so headed straight for the subway train talk about cramped but I was able to fit none the less but by the time the train stopped at its station I finally was greeted by to cab drivers one guy was known as Benny I think he's a mutant but good at hiding it always stealing someone's fares just to make some money . So finally I loaded my stuff in the taxi . " So your off to an early start first time on mars" Asked Benny . " Uh yea it is I need to get to the last resort and on the double" I said . " alright but I know a better place right down the street where the women are better and the licker tastes better" offered Benny . " Uh sorry last resort and step on it" I said . " alright alright last resort it is then yeesh and I thought you were in a rush" muttered Benny . Soon we arrived the last resort club and it wasn't long before I tipped him oh boy Benny jumped for joy . I walked up to bar I tapped the glass three times before getting the guys attention . " Excuse me I need to talk Melina its quite urgent" I said . " Sorry Mel's busy but marry here she's free" said the bartender . I looked over from bartender to marry and back to the bartender and had to figure that something was going to go down but then again what could go wrong . " Well i'm NOT exactly free but I think I can do well for you" she said as she showed off her three breasts oh boy did my eyes go wide at that . _" GEE three breasts tell me that they make a bra that size? Oh scrap that Melena is the one that I wanna get her attention and I think I know just the way"_I thought . " Sorry mary but there's someone else that i'm into" I said trying to let her off as easy as I can .

" Earth slime" she snarled and got up and left the club . " Alright I think she might be interested in me" I said handing him some money . I sure hope that sparked some sort of interest in him then again maybe not but my luck made a turn for the best . " Hey Mel MEL" he called . And with that Melena turned around oh boy was she gorgeous try drop dead gorgeous then again I couldn't get enough of her . I started to walk over to her as she did the same . "Hey houser still bulging I see" she said seductively . " Uh yea I have" I said nervously . " oh come on lighten up houser don't be a stick in the mud" she added . " Sure" I said feeling relieved . Soon we headed up to her room where right out of no where she slapped me . " You son of a bitch I was worried sick about you , and I wondered if you were ok but did you even get a message out to me to let me know if you were ok" she told me . For once she's right what was I thinking not getting a message out to her but still she was right I should have done something . " Melena i'm sorry I couldn't get a message out cause I was stuck on earth and second somebody was watching me Lori who at the time is my wife whom later told me it's all a mother fuckin setup i'm sorry I- even If I tried the message would have been traced back to me Melena i'm not houser i'm quade douglas quade and I even brought message from houser the first part was about me I think that the second is about you" I told her . I had to tell her everything then again she was listening . So I opened up the recorder and pushed play again firing up the second part of the message it was actually intended for both me and Melena .

_**MESSAGE CONTINUED DOUGLAS QUADE AND MELENA BOTH PRESENT **_

_**CONTINUING MESSAGE**_

"_**Hello Melena i'm sorry that I couldn't be with you but I hope that douge quade can lend you a hand after all the dog ricter did chase him off earth and is possibly on mars Melena listen to me there's a enough shit in here to fuck cohagen for good and soon the people of mars will be doing you and quade a favor now its all up to the both of you take down that mother fucker cohagen restore peace to mars and you Quade will be facing down Lori your face wife she really works for Ricter youve been tricked and led on trust me another thing that the both of you might have something in common something that even I don't even know as for the so called taxi driver Benny he to works for Cohagen so be careful well best of luck to the both of you and be careful **_

_**MESSAGE END **_

" Now do you see what I mean" I asked " yea I do get it houser was setting us up to take down cohagen "she replied . " Look I have a few weapons here in my room and better weapons than you got on earth trust me" she said with a wink . She headed off and returned with a G17 pistol and M111 pistol Tauron 9mm an Ambrose shotgun and a shotgun with a custom stock an AK74 a tactical shotgun a Venom Mp and a PPM9. " damn better weapons still though not bad" I said in awe . " Time to show those bone heads how we do things downtown" she said with a hint of pride . We got out of her room and procceded back to the taxi parking lot there we found Benny . " Alright lets grab ourselves a taxi" she said . " Well luckly we have good ol Benny for our taxi driver ,better grab my weapons after all I packin a M14A1 an M46A2 a sawn off shotgun a UMP45 an MP5 and an UZI and M1141 Pistol a G17 a Tauron 9mm and a Death adder.45 after all I have these on hand plus the ammo is free" I said .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The check in /Alien Device

_**Meanwhile back at the hotel check out stand**_

By the time I got back from the last resort me and melena agreed that once something happened she would be there to rescue my ass so I headed over to the hotel check in/check out stand so I checked into the east wing same suit as soon as that was done I put all my weapons right with me . _"Phew you think that I was able to loose them but at least I'm able to get some rest from those boneheads they couldn't shoot the broad side of a barn with one eye closed …... and that can be done"_ I thought as I was watching the news I heard a knock at my door figuring that it was some jackass I grabbed my gun made sure it was loaded . " Who are you" I asked . " Its Doctor Hightmire" said Hightmire .

" What the hell do you want" I asked getting suspicious. " I was sent from rekall" he said . That was going to be my next question though but I figured . " would you kindly open the door" he said getting annoyed . So I made my way over to the door . " I'm unarmed and i'm alone my I come in" he asked . So I flung him in wasting no time I didn't know his aim but whatever it was it spelled trouble it had to . " Doug why don't you lower your gun and go back to your peaceful life on earth with lori where you belong you don't belong on mars being doug quade your houser" said Hightmire .

IS this guy an asshole i'm mother fuckin quade oh top that with getting chased with to boneheads through the streets straight to the subway train and now about to be chased again through the taxi tunnles this guy's a nut i'd rather just shoot him and be done with it . "Actually NO this is the life I chose and your just a obstacle in my way to save mars" I said . " Yea sure you are you made this fantasy and we can't seem to snap you out of it I think that the right course of action is to let it run its course cause back on earth your lobotomized" he said I made sure to hold the gun right at his face i'm not taking chances with him . " Yea sure you go open the door" I said hold the gun at his throat . " No need to be rude i'll open it" he said and with that he did revealing my wife lori .

" Come in " he commanded . Sure enough she came in revealing herself in a suit NOT something that I would wear but then again not that I care either. " Lori what are you doing here" I asked . " I"m here honey at rekall" she said in a complete innocent tone . I could tell something was up luckily my weapons were still there all I had to In case her goons smashed through the wall was grab one of my weapons and unload some rounds into them. " Just listen to Doctor Hightmire trust me this isn't the life for you your life is a lonely construction worker. " Oh no that won't work on me nice try sister" I said in a mocking tone . " Alright buddy let's say your telling the truth I pull the trigger and nothing will happen" I said .

" If you do that in your mind i'll be dead and with no way to guide you out if this does run its course then you will have saved mars and if not you would no WILL be cohagen's buusem buddy now get a grip on yourself doug and put down that gun ,now this pill will help you return to reality" he said . I knew better than to take pills from strangers and I don't trust this guy one single bit . " Sorry not buying it nor am I taking that pill of yours" I said .

I made sure to keep my gun loaded just then I noticed a drop of sweat rolling down his face . This confirmed it all he was real he wasn't sent from rekall and neither was lori both were lying well that was it I pulled the trigger and he fell over flat on his back with a bullet in his head . " now you've done it NOW YOU'VE DONE IT" she yelled looking at the horrified scene .

Soon my wall had a hole in it and sure enough some guys tried to throw punches at me I was able to dodge a few at the same time I opened fire killing a few one tried to kick me so I returned the favor by kicking him in the gut then killing him in the face once I ran out of ammo of my G17 I whipped out my death adder and fired repeadely soon only a few were left one guy was going to try and club me from behind I saw it coming I kicked him in the gut making him stumble back a few feet that gave me enough time to fire one round into his abdominal region killing him slowly but I know it wouldn't be enough I fired again this time shooting him in the head lori knew I wasn't going down without a fight so finally a guy clubbed me but this time I didn't go down I fired a round right in his face one guy tried to put his hand on the barrel BIG mistake now his hand had a hole in it but in the end it wasn't enough finally lori got me and only three of her men were left .

I was knocked down to my knees wondering if I should go for my assault rifles? At that point it seemed like a bad idea but then again I was at the mercy of my wife. So what did she do she stepped on my balls with her high heels and it hurt like a bitch and with that she knocked me unconscious lucky me to get knocked out by a woman who is much less my OWN wife I was soon cuffed and my weapons were hauled with another guy good that dumb ass was carrying my M4A1 and my AK74 but I knew Melena she was going to use her tactical shotgun on the three men killing them but if I knew her better those two would fight it out allowing me to wake up enough to try and free myself .

Of course the guy also had the ammo that went with all my weapons even my precious old pump action shotgun she told him to be careful man could this day get anyworse? I think it could Ricter and his assistant was heading up to get me but I wasn't in the mood to get recaptured oh no not again if I go down then i'm taking Lori and Ricter along with Cohagen with me those three are going to be dead when i'm through with them when we got to the elevator we were on floor six and melena was packing some serious heat .

" _Quade I owe you one and you might be right about one thing if houser knows anything about how to mind fuck with Cohagen he must have sent you for a good reason cause if lori has you dead then she's a dead bitch don't worry i'm going to keep you safe as best as I can"_ Thought Melena as she was checking her tactial shotgun it was fully loaded as was her other weapons " Lori your not the only one to be packing some serious heat so am I you bitch" she muttered

By the time she hit the right floor she opened fire I was able to hit the deck soon the last three men fell so I grabbed one of my weapons and reloaded my G17 pistol and made sure I was ready to make a hard decision it won't be easy but I knew what had to be done finally I woke up long enough to get my G17 pistol and aim it I shot one round at her gun

" Honey sweetheart be sense able afterall were married" she said before she plunged the knife in Melena's back I fired another round right at her head killing her . " Oh yea? Consider that a divorce" I said . " That was your wife?" asked a baffled Melena . I only nodded in response. " What a bitch" she replied back. " you can tell me that again alright lets get my weapons reloaded" I said . "Don't worry after you killed her I went to work on reloading your weapons oh and quato wants to see you" she said . " Oh why me" I asked . " Because you poses knowledge of an ancient device that would make Cohagen shit his pants" said Melena . " Great well at least we had better get a move on" I said . Soon she went over to uncuff me . " remind me to repair that wall I swear that thing was made of paper" I swore .

" Don't worry I got this covered after all we are going to save mars as to what the message said about Benny I think Houser might be right about him he's a mutant working for that dick head cohagen I just hope the rebels have enough firepower to repel the mars forces" she wondered . " if they do then they do hoping that they watched enough of the terminator movies to get an idea that guns alone would never work without RPG's and Grenade Launchers and grenades themselves" I said soon I got re equipped and ready to go we took off soon came to a ledge as we were running I was thinking of marrying her when all of this shit is over. " alright now what" I asked . " Jump" she yelled .

And we did just that we started to climb down once Ricter got up to the same floor he saw that his wife was shot I mean damn what a fucking whore she played me for a fiddle and was using me for Ricter what the fuck was I thinking he tried to shoot at us but missed luckily . We got back to the Taxi parking lot once again and there was benny waiting for us . We got in and we told him to book it to the last resort and on the double soon ricter wasn't far behind I could have guessed and yup his lacky was driving while he shot . I got out my UMP45 and opened fire on his ass I shot his assault rifle out of his hands . So he got his shotgun out and I did the same while melena tried to shoot out the tires of the second taxi .

He fired a couple of rounds and I fired a few as well but this time I wasn't wasting time I wanted him dead for all the motherfuckin shit he caused on earth when Benny mentioned no brakes I had to figure that he shot the brakes out well two can play at that game . I aimed my gun carefully ans shot the line to the brakes I thought that should do it and I was lucky enough that it worked . So I got out my M4A1 and opened fire and that did it for him I shot his lacky in the leg slowing him down so me melena and Benny kept running luckly tony was a nice enough guy to let us inside a secrete passage way that lead to the rebel compound and I had to guess that Cohagen was sealing off the area once we made it inside rebels had guns pointed at me I was going to reach for mine but felt it was a bad idea so they lead us inside the compound .

" Nice place guys you got any RPG's or any Grenade launchers" I asked. " Oh yea we got loads we even got ourselves a M24 rifle a Manning .22 a Van Buren along with a military grade sniper rifle some vests to protect us from being shot along with some pipe bombs topped with gatling gun turrets all along our tunnels should the boneheads try that we even have a Lawson 22 pistol and even a bow and arrow with a crossbow as well should hold them off as well" said one guy . I knew that they were loaded but this loaded damn they can hold the mars security forces for months .

" Ok but what about them using the mars diggers to get in while the forces open fire" I asked .

" we have that covered if they try that we will have people with chain guns and gatling guns open fire while we cover the civilians to go take shelter we even set up baracades to hold them for as long as possible we got claymores setup all along those walls we even have have mines galor even setup as a second row as a third as we have people with blood lusters maces Katanna's switch blades and cleavers to hold them off"said another. And I was right a call was coming in .

" Alright go ahead tony whats' up"I asked . " Hope your safe quade" he said . " Yea peachy after just having a taxi chase and running on foot yup just peachy so are they shutting off the air" I asked . " yea on every section" he said . " Well try drilling to section M or at least a section that still has air" I suggested . " No good we are running out of air and need help fast" said Tony. " Don't worry i'm going to work with the rebels to do just that" I said . " I hope it was worth it" he said . Meanwhile I was waiting for Quato to come out . Once everything was set a man tapped me on the back .

" Yes" I said . " Quato will see you now" he said . " I'm on my way" I replied . Once I made my way inside I noticed a man I couldn't tell who he was till I saw his face . He looked like he was in his 40's lucky me . " why don't you take a seat Quato won't be long so don't be scared when he comes" he said . " you quato" I asked . " Wrong" he replied . And sure enough I was right quato was living inside this man for heaven knows how long . " Quade ,Quade" said Quato .

" So your Quato figures lets get down to business" I said . " Yessssssss I am Quato I need to show you something important that can save mars" said Quato . " What do you want Mr. Quade" Asked Quato . " I just wanna remember ,Rememeber Melena and the actions that are gonna save mars" I said . " A man is judged by his actions not his memory,nowwwwww take my hand" said Quato . So I took his hand and sure enough he was going to show me something alright hope it isn't what I did yeesh as if I wanna see that .

" Now open your mind to me pleasssse Open your MIND .OOOOOPEN YOUR MIND OOOOOOOPEN YOUR MIND OOOOOOOOOPEN YOUR MIND" said Quato . Sure enough I saw some sort of device Rictor and some scientists they said if they turned it on that mars would go into a global melt down it would spread all the tridduium to all of mars it would have a breathable atmosphere of its own . It was about half a million years old . By the time I was back to reality I heard rumbling noises . " Wake up wake up WAKE UP come on wake up!" I yelled . That managed to shake him out of whatever kind of sleep he was in we got out and sure enough we were ready to go Soon the rock walls fell thanks to the diggers that the mars forces used to get into the compound some how .

By the time they realized that the rebels were heavily armed they knew they were fucked soon the guys charged in and the first few mines blew them to bits more and more men fell as they tried to get to us by the time the mines were out gatling gun turrets sprung up and killed more than we figured by the time more came through the south wall more mines and gatling guns held them off every wall that came down more and more human body parts flew by the time the mines were gone all that was left was the gatling guns rocket launchers assault rifles sub machine guns pistols sniper rifles light machine guns since the rebels were heavily armed it took everything that mars security could throw but no luck . " Alright people keep armed and keep your vest on do not I repeat DO NOT take it off or put down your weapon keep it with you at all times" I ordered the men knew what I was talking about . By the time the mars security forces tried again it was no luck . " alright listen up we know that Cohagen is throwing everything at us we just have to hold out as long as we can if we fall more of us will take that fallen person's place if we get injured we still hold our own NO matter what we are not letting the mars military over run us try as they might they will fail in the end and its us who will be victorious this day" I said .

Then men cheered there heads off by the time that the mars military gave up that's when we put down more mines but that gave us enough time to try and escape but it was to no luck . Benny followed us straight to the air lock that guy was right he couldn't be trusted . " so then that's it huh fine you got what you wanted to work for that cocksucker Cohagen have fun" I said . " alright you got me yea I work for cohagen but at least the pay's good" said Benny . Soon he shot quato.

" Quade find the reactor save mars" he said before he was shot . " Save it man his fortune telling days are over, Now put your fuckin hands in the air" Ordered Benny . And sure enough we did just that . We had no choice but to follow Ricter and his men all the way to Cohagens office great huh? Meet the so called dictator himself I just wanted to sock him in the face and shoot him in the gut and leave him there to die but a plan was coming together already . " Well my boy you did it you helped us take care of the rebel leader himself to bad he won't be giving out any of his fortune's anymore" said Cohagen . As he showed the dead body of the famous Quato . " Your lying I just know you are oh and another thing I know a device that would make you shit in your pants a device that would give mars a breathable atmosphere for ages" I taunted . " Yea right what your saying is bullshit something like that doesn't exist its a myth a fariytale let the people believe what they want but if they wanna breath then they gotta buy my air I control everything" said Cohagen. This guy was a total nut if you want something done you gotta do it yourself and I knew how


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Reimplementation and the Alien Device

_**Back at Cohagens office**_

he told me that I was used just infiltrate the rebels and expose quato what a motherfucking jackass I just wanted to kill him same with rictor as well that guy and Cohagne are dead meanwhile me and Melena are being taken into a place where they go to reimplant us with some shit whatever it was I do not wanna be houser again fuck that . Like melena said she would bust his balls can't say I blame her after all though shit if I was in her position I would have done the same thing as well .

Meanwhile that's going on Cohagen is torturing his own citizens by lessinging the air that jerk that just sends me over the edge now I wanna watch him die for sure and I know just the way by the time I finally get free we fight in the control room and he dies on the surface of mars simple as that . Soon Rictor just punched me right in the jaw now I wanted to just take my shot gun that Cohagen still had and shoot him right in the motherfucking face and the rest of his men as well though if you think about it . Soon we saw the chairs and that's when everything kicked into overdrive I had to get the fuck away from it first at rekall NOW this now way not a chance in the world .

Melena saw the same thing and knew what I was already thinking . They strapped us in and started the reprogramming sequence and I noticed the sick twisted grin on rictors face he was so enjoying this well not for long he's going to die today sooner or later when me and melena get the hell out of these chairs we are so going for Rictor's men there dead . Soon they started it and all we could do was struggle heck I did the most my mind was fighting it the most and poor Melena was about to give in but finally one of the restreants came loose and that was time when I killed one of the doctors another tried to restrain me but no luck I pushed him off with my foot soon I took a metal pipe and rammed it straight through his nose and right through his head .

I took the axe and axed him right in the head killing him instantly I soon got myself free and freed Melean wondering if she was alright she kissed me right out of Nowhere yeesh is this woman nuts or something ? Then again I am to not that I even care we soon headed straight to the armory where we grabbed our guns and headed straight for the elevator we kept the axe on hand should something go wrong I strapped it to her back lucky me I felt her back and oh boy was it smooth as a babies bottom …. go figure once it was strapped I shot one guy in the face while melena took her knife and stabbed another in the face we took there guns and added them straight to our collections . " Quade where are we going" she asked .

" We gotta get to the reactor and start it . It's the only way to save the people of mars trust me on this I know what i'm doing" I replied . She soon noded and followed me of course we got to a dead and figured that we couldn't go any further until one of the diggers from earlier fired up and sure I knew who that voice was Benny that backstabbing jackass he's the first I kill . " Quade hey Quade its me Benny ,Benny's the name and Killings my game" he tautend . " That just tore it I grabbed what looked like some sort of hand drill I went straight for the fuel line . " Oh that's good" he said . Its like he knew what I was going for well screw if I got cut up a bit .

" I'm coming for ya i'm comin for ya baby" he said and the same happened to Melena . _" Just hold on a bit longer Quade" _she thought .And she was right eventually it worked fuel was leaking right out of the fuel line its self . " This peace of motherfucking junk work already I want them dead and flatter than pancakes" he yelled at the machine . Is this guy a bonehead or what yelling at a machine he's lost it time to end it.

" BENNY YOUR DEAD" I yelled . I got right the little door where it said 'EMERGENCY ONLY' Oh there was going to be quite the mess when i'm done here . Once he figured out where the noise was coming he was fucked with no way out and no way to escape he knew he was going to die it was only a matter time . "SCREW YOU" I shouted . And sure enough I rammed the hand drill straight through the hole and right into benny killing " he he he he what a mess" I chuckled .

Soon I released the trigger grabbed my gun and started to head over to Melena . " hey you alright" I asked . " yea i'm fine though that sucker got me good but not enough to kill me or even rip my arm off" she said with a half smile . But once again she was right and so we headed off and started to climb the ladder and lead to the bridge where I could finally treat her injury. " I said I was fine" she told me .

Oh but I knew better . " Look I know you hate people looking after you like this but I really do care for you hell I love you" I said . The look on her face was priceless . " You love me" she asked . " Yea I love you since I met you back at the last resort damn I just couldn't keep my hands off you I love you" I said . And with that she kissed me twice in a row what a record but this time it was out of love as soon as that was done we I was done patching up her arm . " Alright lets go" I said . I managed to help her up and we both headed across the bridge but I had a little trick planned I was going to use a hologram projector to fool Rictor into thinking that I was walking into a trap . And my hologram did just that he was shot down soon he got up and started laughing . " He's got a hologram" shouted rictor . And it was ON. I mostly shot a couple of men that's when I got out my M4A1 and let loose an entire clip and those jackasses .

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA do you think that this is the real quade ….. It is" I fired what I had left of my next clip and they were dead .

Once I took care of that I took the elevator up though I didn't notice Rictor jumping up and slamming my head into a wall of the elevator . That time he looked into my eyes and saw nothing but pure hell fire I was going to kill him . We changed positions that's when I started to throw punches left and right at him not letting him get any wacks at me for sure he was going to pay soon I pushed him over and with that I thought I was done but boy was I wrong he pulled me over to the edge of the elevator . " Your coming with me" he snarled .

I managed to get free long enough to watch his arms get ripped off his body he screamed and started to fall straight down talk about a guy with no arms " See YOU at the party Rictor" I laughed . And the rest of the elvator ride was smooth as hell with no one to bother me the rest of the way . Of course Melena followed me straight up as well once the elevator went down for her to ride up as well . Meanwhile I finally got up there and reloaded my shot gun no way am I taking any chances with Cohagen I if I knew him right at all then I knew he would be armed and so would I once I re pumped it I knew it was reloaded so I proceeded to get put my hand on the device . " Don't touch that get away" ordered Cohagen .

" So just turn it on already give these people air" I said . " OH no if I do that mars would go into a global melt down as soon as I blow this I'll be home in time for cornflakes" said Cohagen holding what appeared to be a device set and ready to blow I tried to make a move for the device . " DON'T even think about it do that and your dead" threatened Cohagen .

" Honestly did you really think that I would come unarmed ? Boy are you mistaken i'm also packing a Body armor vest so I dare you to shoot me go right ahead" I taunted . He shot me and I got right up not feeling a thing . " Hmm Nice try" I said I fired one shell of my shot gun he managed to dodge it in seconds but not fast enough I fired a second round right into his leg disabling him . Soon melena came up and noticed I was taking care of things .

She soon shot into his other leg and that was when I managed to get the remote away from along with the bomb I threw it straight into tunnel … BIG mistake of course . The bomb went off and I managed to grab onto a cable that attached to the same light that was STILL on Melena managed to hold onto the base while poor Cohagen was desperately trying to hold onto something .

" DOON'T DOOOO ITTTTT WE WILL ALL DIE EVERBODY WILL DIIIEEEEEEEE" He screamed in desperation . I just had enough with him I hammered on his fingers and he flew backwords and straight onto the surface of mars and of course his body was suffering due to lack of Oxygen sucks to be him .

Meanwhile back with me and Melena eventually I placed my hand on the device and sure enough it worked though we couldn't hold on for much longer eventually the wind current was to strong and sent me backwards the same happened for Melena though this time we both landed on the surface but this time it was different our bodies weren't suffering but Cohgaen's was his bones were cracking due to the Eminence pressure and eventually he was dead though me and Melena were still alive yea go figure huh? Soon mars had its own oxygen atmosphere .

Soon we were breathing normally we got up and sure enough the whole thing was a success . We started to walk around and there it was a blue sky on mars just like Ernie said . " Wow quade you did it you saved mars" she said . " Well with your help" I replied . " I just had a terrible thought what if this is a dream" I added . " Well then you had better Kiss me before you wake up" she said sweetly . We kissed and sure enough she WAS real we were back in rekall back where it all started . We made our way out of the building where we just walked back to mine and lori's old appartment .

" So that's your wife's old apartment" she asked. " Well yea it was but that was after I met you I later found out she was in love with Rictor and only was using me behind my back" I said with a bit of anger . She soon led me into my wife's old apartment and we changed everything and it looked amazing . The question that remained was .'could we raise a family on earth?'


	6. Chapter 6

The Beginning of a new life

Its been a year since the incident back at rekall but that incident lead me to meet Melena ever since we settled down and had a family of our own when my kids told me of a movie called total rekall I thought about the experience that I went through and wondered if that's how the movie would go . " Alright kids when the movie comes out we are going to go see it" I said . " Thanks Dad" replied Brittany . " yea thanks" replied Adam. And with that the two ran off to play somewhere where they wouldn't hurt themselves . We had only two kids Adam and Brittany cause the names were at the back of my head soon Melena emerged from the bathroom . " honey the showers free" said a 39 year old Melena .

" Thanks darling" I replied . Melena made sure to hide all the weapons cause when our kids are old enough we will train them how to shoot and handle firearms. And with that I headed into the shower to take one I thought back to when this all started I was with lori and I thought I had everything until I went to rekall that's when everything changed and I was on a wild goose chase across earth and all across mars that's when I bumped into Melena sure we didn't get off on the right foot but we did work together as for everyone else there dead and that's what we want for them as for there lives in general they can live them how they want it but as for everything else we can handle it

_**4 years later**_

Soon the movie Total Recall came out staring Arnold Schwarzenegger the guy was great almost as good or better than I was then there was Lori voiced by some woman named Stone I forgot then we have Cohagen played by Micheal Micdowel and its the same as what I went through but still the movie was amazing all the same . " Kinda reminds me of what we went through doesn't it" I asked. " It does in some ways but then again what we did is about the same as the characters in the movie are doing as of now I mean Quades in the same situation that you were but you are a great shot" said Melena .

And with that we watched the rest of the movie good thing our kids were already in bed as for that it was just me and my wife Melena my REAL wife it was something that my heart longed for but still things turned out pretty well with a few mishaps but other than that not a problem. I wonder what other adventure that awaits me and my family .


End file.
